Sacrifice
by Chalkboard Dragonfly
Summary: There is no higher honor than death in the service of something greater than oneself. One-shot.


I did not know what precisely they intended to do with me, only that I would not make it out of here alive. I was held in something that reminded me of a large birdcage in a damp underground compartment that appeared to be a man-made extension of a natural cave. I was near the ocean; I knew that much for I could smell the salt in the air and hear the waves. There was no escape, and once I had realized as much, a strange calmness had washed over me. Now I could hear footsteps approaching, and that calmness was rapidly dissipating. There was more than one of them, but not very many, so perhaps this was not it... not just yet. But why were they here? I scrunched myself to the back of my cage as best I could, burying my face in my knees, willing myself to stop shaking.

"This one is terrified," a man's voice spoke. It was a lovely voice, deep and rich, and filled with something that sounded like compassion.

"Aren't they always?" a woman replied with dismissive weariness.

"They don't have to be."

"Who cares? Their feelings make no difference. You are thoroughly ridiculous." Amusement. Mild affection. How could these things reside in the voice of a woman who spoke so casually about people kept in cages.

"I'm going to try speaking to her," the man said softly.

A few more shuffling steps and I could feel his presence looming over me. "There's no need to be afraid." That fine voice was aimed at me, and it rippled down my spine. "Look at me," he commanded.

Though I still shook, I turned my head ever so slightly, peering at him from under the shelter of my arms.

"There now," he smiled at me. "Surely I'm not so horrible." He was unremarkable looking, save for his oddly shaped, wide mouth. In the low lantern light, I could see that his eyes were warm and brown. They matched his voice.

"I'm going to die," I replied, feeling helpless and stupid.

"Yes, you are, but if it weren't going to happen here, it would happen somewhere else."

Instead of asking the question he obviously wished me to ask, a sob choked out of my throat and I hid my face once again.

I heard a clanking noise, and the woman asked. "What are you doing now? Don't let her out!"

"She won't run," he said with absolute confidence. He was right; my legs felt so weak, I wasn't sure I could stand, let alone run.

A warm hand caressed the back of my head.

"She's filthy!" The woman admonished him.

"Go away, if it bothers you so much."

He continued petting my head while I tried to curl in in myself. I listened to her departing footsteps. "You don't need to shrink away from me. I'm not here to hurt you," he tried to comfort me. "No, it won't be me who does that."

Perhaps this was my chance after all? Maybe he didn't want this to happen to me. Maybe he sent the other away intentionally. I had nothing to lose.

"Help me," I squeaked. "Please help me."

"I will," he stated, and I felt hope rise in my heart. His arms slid around me and I relaxed against him. Why wouldn't I? He was my savior. Maybe he would pick me up and carry me away from here.

He started speaking in slowly. I rested my head against him, and the thrum of his voice reverberating in his chest cavity, along with his strong steady heartbeat lulled me into complacency. I'd been so cold for so long, and he was so very warm. He told me of ancient beings whose names I could not pronounce. He spoke of the insignificance of our fleeting human lives, and how my death would serve something much older, much greater than I could fathom. My death would not be in vain, like one from old age or illness. It would be an honor. While some part of me, something in the back of my mind, urged me to push away from him, to scream, the rest of me melted into him, hearing sense in what that small rebellious part of me called insanity. As he kept speaking, that voice grew smaller and more remote.

"So you understand?" he inquired.

"Yes," I replied, truly calm and at ease.

He gently disentangled himself from my embrace. "I need to go."

"Will you come back?"

"Perhaps." He lifted my chin and I met his lovely dark eyes. "You will be brave? "

I nodded.

"Good. And if you start to be afraid, just remember that it will not be for much longer," he smiled again and it warmed me where I had grown cold from the lack of contact.

As he walked away, the truth of his words sank into my bones. I would die. I would die and I did not matter. Fear was pointless.

 **Note:** I don't remember my dreams from last night, but they must have been interesting because I woke up with this story in my head.


End file.
